Conventional disk assemblies for use with fluid regulators include a sealing disk positioned in a disk holder and partially retained therein by a disk retainer. When such conventional disk assemblies are in use, pressure may form between the disk holder and the back side of the sealing disk. If formed, such pressure has the potential to cause the sealing disk to slip and/or to be ejected from the disk holder.